Conquest
by smashingmolko
Summary: "He's only a child!" It was only a matter of time before Kakashi finally let himself fall in love. Too bad it's at the expense of everyone else. A story about a teacher and his boy. KakaNaru x SasuNaru x Kakayama.


Conquest.

Chapter one; After class.

**A/N **So you will notice a couple of new projects popping up. I have this one, a SasoDei/DeiObi and another KakaYama I want to work on. I'm still working on 'Forgive me not' for those who follow.  
>Wouldn't mind writing a ShikaNaru either, I'm only just focusing on couples outside of SasuNaruSaiNaru so it's all a bit over-whelming and exciting for me and hopefully for you guys too haha. Enjoy!

**xXx**

"And this time make sure you're not late! I'm counting on you!"

He always felt like such a nag but the repetition was getting old and he'd grown tired of begging Kakashi to commit to his appointments.  
>Even though he always expected to be stood up or left waiting it never got any less humiliating, even it had been over seven years.<p>

"I'll do my best!"

Kakashi raced out the door with his silver hair still dishevelled from a restless nights sleep.

He never liked to make a promise and that was probably because he could never keep one. With a gentle peck on the lips and a rushed goodbye, Kakashi left for work. Yamato didn't even have time to remind him about the lunch he'd left on the kitchen counter.

Typical.

Yamato sometimes wondered what went on in his lover's head. He was trapped in a daydream and he was easily distracted.

Of course it had always been very clear, since the beginning of their relationship, that sometimes Kakashi would have to make his career as a teacher priority number one.  
>Some days he had to work late and no amount of nagging or arguing could change that.<p>

Not even their eighth anniversary.

All Yamato could do was hope that once school was let out Kakashi wouldn't get held up as he seemed to do a little too often.

**xXx**

Every day he questioned his decision to make it to English early. The teacher was never there on time and the extra ten minutes was obviously unnecessary if no-one else was going to take the class seriously.

"That seats taken."

Sasuke was a surly guy; intelligent but quick tempered. With his bold, rumbustious boyfriend the two really stood out.  
>One for being the only openly homosexual couple in the school and two for being most brazen and hot headed.<br>The two were constantly bickering about something.

"Come on man, the next free seat is all the way across the other-side of the room, it's already five past!"

Sasuke looked around and spotted the second remaining seat in the third to top far left corner. It looked like a hassle to wedge into.  
>Sasuke shrugged the guy off.<p>

"That's not my problem."  
>"Aw come on! You're such a dirt bag man!"<p>

He made a point not to react. He had made himself clear, the seat was saved and Sasuke was not willing to give it up.

"What did you say?"

Besides, he never needed to stick up for himself because Naruto was always there at exactly the right time to jump in and defend him.  
>As if on cue Sasuke raised one brow and watched as his fiery boyfriend proceeded to intimidate the other boy and yell obscenities above the white noise of students idly chatting and carrying on.<p>

"That's enough now, don't you think?"

Another guy with impeccable timing. He was always late yet always there at the right moment.

Naruto halted at the sound of Kakashi-Sensei's impatient tone and took his seat. The guy he'd been arguing with finally gave up and walked shamefully through the sea of seated students to take his place in the corner of the room.

"Sorry I'm late. Again. I'll get right down to business."

The dead eyes of bored students followed Kakashi as he took his seat at the front of the room.  
>The classrooms at Konohagakure High were set up similarly to a small auditorium or a lecture hall which sometimes made teaching easier and sometimes made it harder. Kakashi appreciated the distance it put between him and his students.<p>

Once he was set up Kakashi clapped his hands together and gave his students a wide smile.

"So who has their take home tests completed and ready to hand over to me?"

There was a mixture of irritation, panic and even enthusiasm as they all proceeded to walk to the front and hand in their work.  
>It was a mini assignment of a book of their choosing. They had three questions about their book to discuss in great detail and Naruto seemed to be the only student searching for another helpless face within an ocean of worry-free confidence.<p>

It wasn't long before it dawned on him; he was the only person who didn't finish the test. Or even begin it, if he were to be fully honest with himself.

"Naruto, where's yours?"

Sasuke kept his voice low and tugged on Naruto's arm, but to his disdain Naruto remained seated.

"I forgot it."

Sasuke let go and headed towards Kakashi. The year was very nearly halfway done and so far Naruto had nothing to show for it.

He was good at P.E and surprisingly he enjoyed Science, but his credits were low in all his other subjects.  
>He'd never pass the year if he kept ignoring the work he was expected to do.<p>

He folded his arms onto the desk and kept his head ducked down. He poked his eyes over top of his arms when he heard his name get called out.

"Naruto, have you got anything for me?"

It was a challenge rather than a request. Kakashi expected nothing more or less than for Naruto to skip out on an assignment. He was daring him to prove him wrong.

"No Kakashi-Sensei."

His words were timid and muffled. This time he genuinely had forgotten to do his homework.  
>He'd been told that a trip to detention would be nothing in comparison to the consequences that would ensue should he dare to forget about his homework again.<p>

"I see."

Naruto held his breath and waited in vain for his punishment.

"I'll have all these marked and handed back to you by Monday."

After several minutes of having returned to his seat and focusing on Kakashi's notes, Sasuke finally broke Naruto's thoughts.

"Why do you think he let you get away with it?"

It wasn't that Sasuke wanted to see Naruto fail, it was the very opposite, he just didn't think juvenile behaviour should be rewarded with a blind eye.  
>If Naruto was going to sharpen up and buckle down then he needed motivation and discipline to shove him in the right direction.<p>

"I dunno."

Naruto certainly didn't feel like he got away with it. At least when Kakashi-Sensei scolded him or sent him out he knew where he stood.  
>This new silent treatment was torture and for the remainder of the class Naruto sat still and tried to focus on his school work out of fear.<p>

Class dragged out for both the students and Kakashi gave up on the morning and released his students ten minutes early.

"Okay, that about covers everything for today. I want you all to be ready for our next topic which you will receive on Monday along with your results. Have a good weekend!"

With that said, the students rushed out the door to make the most of their short interval before moving on to the next class.

With no luck Naruto tried to sneak out of the room amidst the noisy crowd but Kakashi-Sensei, sharp as a hawk, sought him out and caught him, just as his foot reached the door way.

"Naruto, I want you to wait here for a minute."

Naruto groaned and skulked back into the classroom. Sasuke gave him a contemptuous smirk and waved goodbye.  
>As the mass of students quickly dwindled, Naruto waited patiently by his teachers desk to have his ear chewed off. <p>

He couldn't read Kakashi at all; the guy kept his calm and began to prepare for the next class while the last of the students said goodbye and headed out the door.

Naruto watched on in terror as the last student escaped and finally Kakashi turned his attention on to him. 

"Naruto."

Naruto gulped and nodded.

"I can't understand why you don't just do the work you're assigned?"

It wasn't as easy as 'just not doing the work.' Naruto just didn't have the time to study.

"Kakashi-Sensei I do try! I just run out of time."

Kakashi motioned for Naruto to take a seat. He pulled up his own chair beside Naruto.

"There's twenty four hours in a day and you only have to dedicate six of those hours to school. Everyone else is given the same amount of time to do their school work as you and everyone else seems to hand things in on time."

No matter what he did, Kakashi just couldn't seem to get Naruto to co-operate.

"But I have to work after school, I don't have any free time to do anything!" 

After school Naruto worked at a small café named Supreme until late night. The rest of the time he had to spare was spent with Sasuke. Naruto never got a moment to himself.

"You need to start taking your school work more seriously. Having a job is just going to make things harder for you. You shouldn't work until you need to, just enjoy being young!"

Naruto was becoming problematic, not just in terms of his studies but it seemed the kid was intent on punching out everyone who looked twice at him. The stress was obviously getting to him.

Kakashi believed that most problems started from home.

"Have you thought about leaving?"

Naruto became flustered. It wasn't that simple.

"If I had a choice then yeah, sure!"

Naruto lived alone in a little state house off of government grants he received. He was an orphan and though he was still only in school Naruto was determined to stay out of a boarding school or foster home.

The independent youth support he received covered his bills and the money he earnt from the café paid for his meals and anything else he needed.

He made peanuts each week but anything was better than foster care.

His parents had passed away when he was a little kid and he'd been in and out of foster homes ever since.

He couldn't remember much about them and they didn't leave a lot behind for him.

"What do you mean have to?"

There were things Kakashi had noticed about Naruto that stood out from the rest of the class. He knew Naruto must have been from a struggling family; his clothes were second hand and well worn and he was quite quick with his temper.

"I have to work or I'll have no-where to live."

Naruto lowered his eyes to the desk and refused to look back into Kakashi's dark orbs.

"Why, would your parents kick you out?"

Naruto shook his head. It took him a moment to finally admit it.

"I don't have any parents. I just live with me."

Kakashi was expecting to hear that his parents were abusive or that he came from a single parent home and he needed to help provide for his family. He was shocked to say the least.

"You're only sixteen though, how do you get by?"

In his six years of teaching it seemed he was still learning that there were always stranger things around the corner.  
>He thought he'd seen it all.<p>

Before Naruto could elaborate further the bell for the next class rang out proud and boisterous.

"Naruto, I'd like you to pop back in after school. If you're able to."

He smiled warmly and his disheartened student gave a smaller, forced smile in response.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**xXx**

"Well, you going to tell us what he said or what?"

It was lunch time and not even Sasuke could get a word out of him. The table watched as their overzealous friend stared blankly at his lunch in silence.

Kiba, a scruffy young guy with 'a bit of an attitude problem' if you asked Naruto, was the first to snap and get frustrated.

He was just as impatient as Naruto was and the two would often butt heads with some times little to no provocation. Sasuke always wondered why the two even bothered to share the same air, let alone willingly spend time together.

After a couple of seconds Naruto finally raised his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno."

Kiba just about toppled off of his chair.

"What? What do you mean you dunno? Dunno what? Dunno if you can tell us?"

Sometimes the kid could be so frustrating. Obviously _something_ happened or he wouldn't have sat through an entire day without talking to anyone.  
>How much trouble did he <em>really <em>get in? Was he suspended or getting expelled or something?

"I dunno what exactly happened. I have to go back and see him after school though."

Naruto didn't think it was very fair. Kakashi-Sensei knew he worked in the evening so why not make him skip lunch or something? Skipping an assignment is one thing, skipping work was another!

"Hmm. That seems a bit much just for failing to complete your homework."

Up until that point Shikamaru had kept quiet. He didn't really care for much, especially not other peoples problems. He was more of a self-proclaimed "silent observer."

He fiddled with his unruly ponytail and tightened the rubber band holding it in place.

"What else did you do, you must be leaving out something."

Sasuke had wondered if it had anything to do with the fighting earlier that morning. It wasn't a big deal but it did cross his mind. He chewed on a half eaten green apple and pondered on the situation.

"I dunno! I keep telling you guys nothing happened, all I do know is that I'll be late for work if I turn up and in deep trouble if I don't!"

If Naruto wanted a decent education then he needed to buck up and make school a priority. In saying that though, if he didn't make work his priority then he wouldn't have anywhere to live.

He would be sent straight back into foster care.

"Maybe he's not in trouble?"

The attention was back on Kiba who, for the first time since Naruto had known him, was suddenly very serious.  
>He stroked his chin and looked off into the distance, consumed by the colossal task of comprehending his two lone brain cells rubbing together to create a single thought.<p>

"What if..."

He hesitated. Too shy to voice his idea.

"Well, come on Kiba!"

Now Naruto _really _wanted to know. He'd imagined every possible scenario that could unfold in the afternoon.  
>He was committed to, but rather unnerved by, the image of Kakashi-Sensei condemning him to fifty lashes or worse.<p>

He wanted confirmation or at least some peace of mind.

"Well- and don't hate me for this -but what if Kakashi-Sensei wants you alone to you know... Have alone time?"

A sly waggle of his eyebrows was enough of a hint for the whole table, excluding a very naive Naruto who's undiscerning eyes slowly blinked in confusion. Why would Kakashi-Sensei want to be alone with him? Sasuke spat out his mouthful of water in a torrent of shock.

"Alone time?"

Sasuke slapped himself in the face. Sometimes he liked Naruto's innocence. It was attractive. Other times it wasn't.

It was bad enough Kiba was stupid enough to make a joke like that, now thanks to Naruto the idea would be elaborated on and discussed.

"Maybe he likes you."

Kiba was more than happy to continue stirring the pot no matter what kind of looks Sasuke shot in his direction.

"Don't be an idiot, Kakashi is like eleven years older than Naruto. Not to mention Naruto is a guy and I can't see Kakashi swinging that way."

Choji, the group teddy bear, was the first to start talking sense. Who cared if Kakashi was or wasn't gay, the idea was just a ridiculous way for Kiba to mess with them.

"Well, Choji. I kind of agree with Kiba."

"Shikamaru, you too?"

Sasuke was just about done with the conversation and with his lunch all together. A nasty image of his teacher and his boyfriend sharing some 'after-class-alone-time' violently penetrated his thoughts and queasiness attacked the pit of his stomach.

"Let's stop talking."

He warned. His voice was so low that the others continued, ignorant to his vehement protests.

"I'm just saying. Could be possible. I mean the guy's nearly thirty and he hasn't got a wife or kids. In fact, he's alone all the time. Even when I've run into him outside of school. He never brings a date to any school events either."

Naruto thought about it and after a moment nodded in agreement.

"Hey yeah, you're right!"

The more Naruto thought about it, the more he liked the idea of spending alone time with Kakashi-Sensei. His grades would certainly go up.

Of course; Naruto was still not quite on the same page as the others and his idea of student-teacher alone time was video games and junk food. He was struggling to understand Sasuke's reaction.

"Cheer up Sasuke, I can still spend alone time with you too!"

A loud whoop of exaggerated laughter filled the dinner hall and drowned out Sasuke's incredulous groaning.  
>He half-heartedly smacked Naruto around the back of the head and abandoned his lunch.<p>

"You're on your own now, idiot."  
>"Hey! Sasuke!"<p>

He called out but did not chase after Sasuke who walked off in a huff. He had his own 'intellectual' friends to hang out with.

"Naruto."

Kiba brought the shrieking group back down to a more serious level.

"You have to tell us what happens, you text us as soon as you leave the room!"

Kiba had already made the decision to create a group chat on messenger to help keep tabs on the situation.  
>To some degree Naruto was aware that his friends were taking the piss out of him but even so, he was definitely enjoying the attention.<p>

"Deal!"

The group finally split when lunch ended and Naruto prepared himself for the next half of the day.

He found himself a little excited but very afraid.

He knew it would be nothing short of detention, Kakashi probably just wanted him to squirm in anxious anticipation for his punishment. Rather than ineffectively sending him out of the classroom as he always did.

It made much more sense than hanging out as Kiba and Shikamaru had suggested.

Naruto tried to focus on his school work rather than watching the clock tick tediously.

_'Only two more hours.'_

**xXx**

"Hello?"

Naruto let the door swing open and slipped into a barren room. He was only moments after the final bell had sounded so he'd been expecting a stampede of students eagerly rushing out the door.

"Kakashi-Sensei?"

He called out. The hint of an echo was his only reply. Kakashi was definitely AWOL. Naruto took the opportunity to relax and try and calm his nerves before his teachers arrival and jumped into Kakashi's swivel chair at the front of the room.

"You! Detention! Get out of my class room!"

He yelled out to his imaginary students. He listened to the silent responses before daring to speak a little more fearlessly.

"Don't talk back to me, I'm the teacher!"

With a rough twirl of his chair he laughed at his new found power. So this was what being a teacher was like? No-wonder people did it!

"Hey! I thou-"

His playful banter was brought to an immediate halt, however, upon his second twirl.

"Thought what? That you were alone?"

Kakashi loomed over him, a wide smile plastered across his pale face. It took him every ounce of will power to keep his smile from slipping into rambunctious laughter.

"Y-yes."

He'd never seen Naruto so startled and speechless and he admittedly loved it.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I just came from A block, I was teaching a senior class."

Abased, Naruto evacuated Kakashi's seat and retreated to a wooden chair just in front of the desk. Kakashi started to pack away the rest of his bits and pieces from the day into a dark grey laptop bag that he wore casually over one shoulder.

"I won't hold you for long, I'm not going to yell at you or put you into detention.

Relief washed over Naruto but it still could not cool down the fire that burned in his cheeks. He was far too embarrassed to think about anything Kakashi had to say. Surely scaring him half to death was punishment enough!

"You won't?"

Kakashi probably thought the same thing.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"Okay?"

He was often an indifferent teacher. He didn't often get mad but he also didn't often give out praise or act affectionately with his students. His smile was still there and relaxed into something kind hearted and gentle.

"I want you to just know that I'm here."

What could he say? He couldn't adopt the poor kid but he couldn't exactly leave him in a state of poverty either.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Naruto and his blue eyes stared expectantly at Kakashi who had to take a moment to think upon what exactly he wanted to say to his student.

_'I want you to just know that I'm here.'_

Effective? Sure. But not what he had wanted to say. Was Naruto starving? Was he lonely? There were only so many ways Kakashi could help him too, after all, getting too involved could be inappropriate.

"No. I want to talk to you about your school work."

Here it was. Naruto knew there had to be a catch! Kakashi-Sensei was just pretending to not be mad, then as soon as he let his guard down he was in a world of trouble!

"Kakashi-Sensei I'm sorry but I have to work, I need the money!"

He couldn't get a good education if he couldn't afford it so he chose the lesser of two evils; to work while he studied.

"I understand that but what if I could help you with your school work?"

Naruto was puzzled. His teacher was an enigma. An emotional roller-coaster.

"You said you have the weekends free so why don't I help you study then?"

At least Kakashi could keep an eye on the situation and intervene if need be. He could probably shout Naruto a couple of meals each week too, just so he didn't to work as much.

Naruto didn't think the idea was as great as Kakashi did. School on his days off? He'd never have time to see Sasuke, he'd never have time to play video games, his life would be over. He started to protest but before he could manage a firm 'no-' Kakashi raised his hands and cut him off.

"I'm asking you in a rhetorical sense."  
>"Meaning?"<br>"You don't have a choice."

**xXx**


End file.
